Big Macintosh
''' '''Mac "Big Macintosh" Alicia '''is Jappleack's older brother who mostly appeared in the Ask Jappleack series, rather than in the PONY.MOV series (besides being in flashbacks and cameos). Like his sister, his cutie mark is the same as in the real show. Biography SHED.MOV He appeared in a flashback in the crowd at the prom (along with Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Cheerilee) that was laughing at Fluttershy. Ask Jappleack Jappleack was in a great depression ever since Apple Bloom got crushed by Discord and her dog, Winona, got killed by Fluttershy, and he was there to comfort her. She got so depressed, later on, that she put herself in a comma just like she did the first time. Big Macintosh and Granny Smith then took her to the hospital only to find out that she put herself in a coma once again. When Jappleack woke up, she freaked because she was about to see something, much to Big Mac's confusion. When they went back home, Big Mac saw that Jappleack was about to do this stunt once more and tried to stop her. She tried to tell him that this might be the most important thing she's ever done, but he told her that she was asleep for a week and a half the last time she did this. She finally says that apples aren't putting her to sleep; they're trying to wake her up. After sitting in a field, thinking about what his she said, Big Mac told Jappleack that if this is that important to her, than he thinks she's making the right decision. After he gave her an apple, she said good-bye, took a bite, and went to another universe. PARTY.MOV Footage was shown, on True Equestria Story, of Pinkie Pie performing a sex act on him. SWAG.MOV Big Mac is shown in the crowd watching Discord pull out Rainbow Dash's wing in terror, along with Lyra and Bon Bon. He is later shown fixing up the barn when Ponyville was being repaired from the destruction that Discord did before Rainbow decapitated him. Opposites *In MLP: FIM, he is voiced by Peter New, but in PONY.MOV he is voiced by Max Gilardi. *In MLP: FiM, he says, "Eeyup." a lot, but in PONY.MOV he dosen't say it that much. Trivia *It's possible that he has a crush on Pinkie Pie. *The only things similar to the real show is that he was voiced by a male and that he has a cutie mark of a sliced green apple. *He is one of the characters, along with Applejack, Derpy Hooves, Princess Celestia, and Octavia, who has the same cutie mark in the real show. *It is also thought that he has a "horse dick," according to Pinkie Pie. *It could be possible that he was also mean to Apple Bloom, as shown in an Ask Jappleack comment when they were asked if they do naughty things together, and he and Jappleack were shown snickering because they peed in her apple cider. *Even though he is voiced by Max Gilardi, he didn't appear as one of the characters he voiced in the series, during the credits of SWAG.MOV. Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Animals Category:Earth Ponies Category:Swag Category:Male Characters